Pink White Blue
by Micky1450
Summary: Une vie, une famille, une maison et un quotidien comme les autres. Tout aurait pu être terriblement parfait si un jour, Élene Jaeger ne se serait pas rendue compte qu'elle ne se sentait pas fille mais bel et bien garçon. De son nouveau nom, Eren Jeager affrontera les quotidiens tumultueux d'un homme transgenre. /Riren\\


**Voici une fic' qui me tient énormément à cœur et qui représente une réalité plus commune qu'on le croit. Elle était censée être la première poster mais Blue Diamonds m'a tourné en boucle dans la tête et c'est celle-ci qui est venue au monde avant l'autre ! XD Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic' autant que moi j'adore l'écrire.**

**PS : Les personnages de Shingeki no kyojin ne m'appartiennent nullement, seule l'histoire de Pink White Blue est mienne. **

**Sur ce, **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue**

Transgenre : « Personne dont l'identité de genre ne correspond pas au sexe biologique. » Cette définition pourtant si simple ne pouvait pas mieux correspondre à ce que ressentait Eren durant toute la période de son enfance. Les signaux étaient là et se représentaient sous forme de refus à porter la moindre robe, crise de larmes à porter le moindre vêtement rose, coupe de cheveux surprise pour les avoir le plus court possible, plusieurs poupées saccagées et barbouillées de crayon noir sur la poitrine et l'entre jambe et d'innombrables autres actions qui aurait pourtant dû mettre la puce à l'oreille des parents aimant qu'était le couple Jaeger.

Le supplice de l'ignorance avait mené Eren, à l'époque Élene, à frapper un mur. Un mur si violent emplis de haine, de tristesse, de colère, de dysphorie et de suffocation d'étouffer dans un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas. Dès le début sa puberté, son comportement avait alors radicalement changé entraînant de violentes crises de rages et de larmes jusqu'à le mener au point de non-retours.

Il s'était alors réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital sa mère, son père et sa sœur à son chevet complètement anéantis et soulagé de le voir ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Sa mère l'avait alors enserré pleurant à chaude l'armes et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille inlassablement : « Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt, je t'aime, je t'aime. Je suis terriblement désolée mon garçon… ». À ce moment précis tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons s'était extirpé douloureusement, la boule d'émotion qu'il réprimait depuis longtemps explosa et il se mit à sangloter désespérément de douleurs dû à un soulagement trop longtemps espéré. Sa famille l'avait enfin compris à cause de la lettre qu'il a laissée derrière lui si jamais sa tentative de suicide avait abouti.

À la suite de cet événement malheureux s'en était suivit d'énormes changements et ajustements. Premièrement, il avait fallu trouver un médecin spécialiste dans les cas de personnes transgenres pour prendre en charge le traitement hormonal qu'allait recevoir Eren. Son père étant médecin, il n'avait fallu qu'une semaine avant qu'il ne le rencontre. Il fallait dire qu'Hanji Zoé en plus d'être extrêmement joyeuse était également excentrique. Malgré tout son caractère n'en était pas moins charmant et amusant. Ce qui avait d'avantage plût à Eren, avait été son apparence assez androgyne qui l'avait laissé au premier abord perplexe. Elle lui avait alors affirmé qu'elle s'identifiait genderfluid et qu'il pouvait autant utiliser les pronoms masculins que féminin. Finalement, elle sut immédiatement comment le mettre à l'aise et en confiance.

Par la suite, Hanji lui avait alors parlé des injections de testostérones qu'il pourrait très bientôt commencer et ce, grâce au moyen de contraception qu'il prenait dès lors qui agissait comme un bloqueur envers ses hormones féminines. Le soulagement c'était aussitôt lu dans ses prunelles émeraude lorsque Hanji lui avait affirmé que plusieurs de ses patients devaient passer par les bloqueurs avant qu'elle ne leurs prescrivent les hormones. Elle lui expliqua ensuite qu'ils verraient ensemble les détails dans les plus brefs délais et lui fit passer un examen psychologique avant de lui donner son congé d'hôpital.

Dès qu'il fut de retours chez lui plusieurs choses avaient changé. L'un des changements le plus marquants fut sans aucun doute l'aisance avec lequel sa mère et sa sœur s'étaient habituées à ses nouveaux pronoms. La seule et unique personne ayant encore une attitude indolente était sans aucun doute Grisha Jaeger. Malgré ses efforts il lui arrivait bien plus souvent de se tromper et de bafouiller en se corrigeant maladroitement avec une extrême gêne. Pourtant, même avec les conseils d'Hanji, son père s'était graduellement éloigné et avait alors plongé dans les méandres de son travail.

Consterné par l'attitude de son père une boule de ressentiment s'était progressivement créé à l'intérieure d'Eren sans qu'il ne sache comment la réprimer. Il avait toujours cette violente impression d'imposer ses choix, d'être égoïste. Par conséquent, le fait que son père s'éloigne de lui ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment coupable.

Hanji, voyant bien le moral de son patient se détériorer lui conseilla d'écrire toute ses pensées dans un journal. Ce à quoi Eren sourcilla pensant que c'était plutôt un truc de fille d'écrire dans des journaux. Cependant, il se plia à l'activité et, comme l'avait prédit le médecin, tout s'améliora graduellement.

L'une des secondes choses qui allait changer allait être son lycée. Après plusieurs mois d'injection de testostérone, son corps s'était graduellement métamorphosé entraînant des changements plus que bienvenue. Une belle voix grave mais encore cassante, des épaules plus larges, une morphologie des hanches plus étroites et bien d'autres qui avait ravie l'adolescent. Son changement officiel de prénom était également l'un des facteurs décisifs de sa décision. Même s'il adorait sa classe actuelle qui n'avait eu aucun problème avec sa transition, il avait besoin de changement. Il avait besoin que le fantôme d'Élène disparaisse et qu'enfin, on le prenne pour le garçon qu'il aurait dû être depuis la naissance. Besoin que les gens s'adressent à lui sans l'arrière pensé qu'il avait pu un jour exister en tant que « elle ». C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sauter de joie quand son père avait annoncé qu'ils auraient à déménager puisque ces supérieurs le transféraient dans une autre ville.

Entamant alors la moitié son avant dernière année de lycée dans la ville de Maria, Eren n'avait nullement imaginé que sa vie allait être aussi haute en couleur qu'une montagne russe et ce, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous aimez le prologue et donc le début de cette fanfiction. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et à la prochaine pour le chapitre un !**


End file.
